narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyomi Nao
Kiyomi Nao is a jounin level kounichi of Otogakure and is one of Orochimaru's subordinates. Kiyomi is an original character owned by EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. (Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you!) Background Kiyomi Nao grew up in Taikgakure as the only daughter of two wealthy feudal lords. Unfortunately, her parents were taken hostage and killed by a group of Kirigakure Shinobi during the Third Shinobi World War, leaving Kiyomi alone on the streets of the village at age 12 with no way of protecting herself. This was how she was found by a man who taught at the local Ninja Academy and managed to convince her to enroll in exchange for a place to live. Kiyomi graduated within the year at the top of her class and was promoted to Chunin not long after she turned 14. It was after she had gotten back to the village from the Chunin exams that she met Orochimaru, who found her after a group of Iwagakure Genin nearly drowned her in a nearby river, and offered her a new beginning as a shinobi in the newly formed village of Otogakure. She, of course, jumped at the offer; leaving the day after her return and following Orochimaru back to the village where she would continue living, and train under him to learn and become stronger. {More info coming soon, life story is WIP} Personality As a child, up until her parents death, Kiyomi was a rather shy, quiet, sensitive, and polite individual. Nowadays her personality is completely different; now she is still quiet and very polite, but she is far from shy. Kiyomi's personality is a bit difficult to discern, as she is manipulative of those around her, but also rather helpful and has a very dry sense of humor. She is usually hesitant to fight people and refuses to kill with a good reason, but also enjoys playing mind games with a deserving enemy, often unnerving them by pointing out their weaknesses and turning personal horrors against them. Appearance Kiyomi is pretty and relatively petite, she's short for her age and alightly underweight with a ruler-ish body type. She wears deep v-neck tops to show off what little bust she has, and wears a very brightly colored sash around her waist to give the impression of curves. Kiyomi has wavy, orange-tinted, light brown that falls to just below her shoulders and has bright orange eyes. Abilities Kiyomi is a long to mid-range fighter, her technique will focus mainly on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, and she specializes in infiltration and information gathering. She'd most like win a battle from long-range, but lose if she had to fight close-range and couldn't escape. Strengths: Practical, Intelligent, Diligent, Analytical Weaknesses: Perfectionist, Overly Critical, Fastidious Status Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Clan History The Nao Clan is a noble clan that originated and is based in Takigakure, but has since spread to other countries. This clan is not known for it's ninja, in fact, very few clan members ever become shinobi and most that do tend to work behind the scenes instead of fighting on the front lines. Instead of shinobi, most Nao Clan members become fuedal lords or ocasinally Daimyo. {WIP} Trivia *''Big thanks to Hebi-no-Majo on DeviantArt for helping me out with Kiyomi's backstory!'' *Kiyomi is a Japanese name that means "pure beauty", and Nao is a unisex name meaning 1) "honest", 2) "docile", or 3) "esteemed". *Good Habits: Most of the time can find and avoid/disable enemy traps, can easily go unnoticed *Bad Habits: May take to long on missions, overly cautious at times *Likes: Puzzles, Training, Learning New Jutsus and Techniques *Dislikes: Rain, Water, Loud Noises, Rude/Disrespectful People *Hobbies: Sculpting, Writing, and Reading *Fears: Aquaphobia (Fear of Water), Fear of Failure *Favorite Colors: Purple and Red *Favorite Season: Summer *Favorite Time of Day: Sunset Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT